


Found That Answer

by Flyingintospace



Series: Valentine's Day Ficlets [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Romantic Roadtrip through the desert gone wrong.





	Found That Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578900) by [Flyingintospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace). 



> A sequel to Quiet

The sun had long ago set and the night sky was illuminated with millions of stars glittering above the dark expanse of the quiet desert. But in that dark expanse was a break, the flickering glow of a small campfire and illuminated by the light were two silent figures.

Auston glanced over at Mitch.

Who hadn't said a word in over an hour.

Auston opened his mouth to say something but immediately shut it again and instead threw another log on the fire that was in front of them. They were sitting on a large dead tree that someone had drug here in front of the primitive fire circle that they had stumbled across, Mitch further away from Auston that he ever had been, arms crossed over his chest, staring resolutely away from Auston.

But Auston could see that he was shivering, even with the heat of the fire.

And it was cold out here, not Toronto in the middle of January cold but cold none the less.

They had come to Arizona for their by-week and Auston knew that their schedule during Valentines wasn't going to be conducive for romance so Auston had come up with a trip. One that he had hoped to show Mitch what he loved about the desert.

So Auston had packed a romantic picnic and they had went for a drive out into the desert to watch the sunset. Mitch hadn't been thrilled with the whole idea and had become even less so when they had ran out of gas. It was soon discovered that they had no cellphone service and it had been too close to sunset for Auston to think that walking anywhere in the dark was a good idea.

Luck had kind of been on their side when they had found a small campsite site that had been left, thankfully, with firewood and it had been begrudgingly decided that they would spend the night.

The yelling the two had done at each other had been the last thing that Mitch had said to Auston.

Another shiver racked threw Mitch and Auston let out a tiny sigh and got up heading over to the SUV that was only a short distance away. There were blankets inside, hell the was a whole disaster relief plan in the back thanks to his mom, except for of course the one thing that they did need, and Auston grabbed a couple of the blankets before heading back to the fire.

He draped the thickest one over Mitch's shoulders, choosing to ignore the way that Mitch's shoulders hunched in annoyance. And then went back to his side of the log.

"Listen," Auston said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we ran out of gas. I'm sorry we don't have any cell service. I'm sorry that I made you come to Arizona with me. But you've been sick and I'm not letting you freeze to death out here."

Mitch, not surprisingly, didn't respond just continued to stare deep into the depths of the fire. But then he let out a small sigh. He got to his feet pulling the blanket tighter around himself. Auston was worried that he was going to walk off but he stepped a couple of feet closer and sat back down next to Auston.

"Don't. It's not all your fault. I really did want to come with you. I know you were just trying to be romantic but I woke up in a bad mood and you were all excited about your plan and weren't listening to me at all. So that just made things worse. And then we got stuck out here. And I think the whole thing was just the universe punishing me for being in a bad mood."

Auston stifled down the urge to laugh, just so relieved Mitch was talking to him again. "Hey, no, you're allowed to be in a bad mood. I'm sorry I wasn't listening to you. I just wanted to show you all of this. Share with you why I love it here. Share this the way you've shared your love for Toronto with me."

Mitch was staring, slightly open mouthed at Auston.

Auston offered a weak smile worried that he said too much.

"God I love you," Mitch murmured. He pressed a quick kiss to Auston's lips. Not willing to let Mitch go too far away from him, he tugged him to his side, wrapping his arm and the blanket around him.

"I'm sorry I was so down about all of this," Mitch leaned against Auston. Who tightened his arm around him in response. "It's pretty out here."

"And quiet. Almost like we're the only people on earth. I used to come out here just to think." Auston said. "To wonder who I might share it with someday. Guess I've found that answer."


End file.
